


All The Comforts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	All The Comforts

**Title:** All The Comforts  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Tight  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Innuendo/ None  
 **A/N:** Harry and Ron are finally at home enough to do this.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

All The Comforts

~

“It’ll never fit,” Harry whispered. “It’s too tight.”

“We have to try,” Ron said, face flushed. “It’ll be brilliant if it works. Push harder.”

“Right,” Harry murmured.

There was a low grunt and Ron gasped. “Oh fuck! That hurt, mate.”

“Bloody hell! Sorry, Ron, guess I was too rough.”

Ron swallowed hard. “No, it’s all right, just don’t be so eager next time. Maybe move a bit slower.”

“Yeah,” Harry said softly. “It’s just...we’ve waited so long for this.”

Ron smiled, and as their new family clock slid into place and began to move, its arms pointed to ‘home’.

~


End file.
